


Booty Duty

by Hella_Queer



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Part of an AU that hasn't been fleshed out yet lol, blowjob, slight - Freeform, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Rin has been a regular customer at the Samezuka strip club ever since his sabbatical from the force started. That was a year ago, and his favorite dancer has been paying attention.





	Booty Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Matsuoka_Senpaii/gifts).



> August 25th 2016. The day my life would change forever. On this day in history, a few shy, vaguely smutty role play asks on tumblr lead me to meet the wonderful, beautiful, caring person I am honored to call my husbando. This fic is for you babes! I've treasured all the time we’ve spent getting to know each other, and I hope that the future gives us many more. (also sorry this is like two days late but it actually kinda works you'll see why). I hope you enjoy! And anyone else reading but you're all like, second place in this particular instance.

*

*

*

 

When the sun goes down and the lights come up in Kabukichō, all bets are off. People, bright colors, the heavy scent of smoke and fear, sex and excitement. A long time ago, the Sleepless Town made Rin’s skin crawl. He had busted so many underground deals and had outed many yakuza members, almost always tracing their sources back to the establishments in the red light district. 

Now he walks the strip with confidence, sidestepping beggars and ignoring the lure of curvy women standing in front of brothels. He already has a destination in mind. 

Samezuka was one of the more upscale strip clubs. They didn't serve beer, checked ID both outside and inside, and anyone who wasn't onstage kept a decent amount of clothes on. Some would say that was pointless, but the point of a strip club was to pay attention to the talent onstage, not harass the person serving you a drink. 

It's packed tonight, usually is during the summer. The main lights are still up though, meaning the dancers are on break. Rin makes his way to the bar, waving at the passing servers who greet him. Mikoshiba already has a drink prepared before he even claims a stool. 

Rin plucks out the little umbrella and takes a sip, grimacing. Mikoshiba always gave him sweet shit despite the countless times he's told him to do the opposite. 

“I figured you'd want to skip tasting like whiskey this time around.” Mikoshiba flashes him a knowing grin before tending to the other patrons. That's the scary thing about bartenders; they know all of your secrets. But apparently so does the rest of the club. 

It wouldn't be all that difficult to figure out why he was here, as long as you had been paying attention. 

Matsuoka Rin, known smartass of the Shinjuku Police Department. This time last year he had helped put a stop to one of the areas most elusive yakuza members, and had almost lost his life in the process. At his mother’s request, he had put in time for a year long sabbatical. He was nearing thirty, yet his life had consisted of nothing but work. He had wanted to find something exciting in his time away from the force, something adventurous and wild. A way to make up for his lost twenties that were spent busting drug lords and filing paperwork. 

The main lights grow dim, and a hush falls over the crowd. Rin downs the rest of his sweet, sugary, strawberry somethingorother, and leaves his glass on a passing tray. No one stops him as he makes his way back towards the front of the club. He isn't met with any resistance when he climbs the spiral staircase up to the second floor. It's quieter up here, the bass from below seeming to carry him along. 

_The red door at the end of the left hallway._

Rin has always lived a modest life. He has a one bedroom apartment in a safe neighborhood. He buys his lounge clothes from thrift shops. He only orders takeout twice a month to save cash. Even after many months, he still isn't used to stuff like this. 

Normally, when he steps into the room, the lights are low and music is playing. But tonight, there's just a chair in the center of the room. The couches and coffee table have been pushed against the wall opposite the bed, and the lone figure at the window looks over their shoulder to face him. 

Rin steps inside, letting the door close behind him. 

Bright teal eyes track his movements as he removes his jacket. They slide over his shoulders and down his chest, linger obviously at the waistband of his pants. He pretends not to notice as he strides forward and takes a seat in the chair. 

A few seconds of loaded silence fills the room. Rin wishes his body wasn't so attuned to this, but he can feel the heat crawling up his skin. Footsteps from behind spark the fuse, and the hand that comes up to his chin is like a stick of lit dynamite being dropped in his lap. 

“You're late.” 

The words are whispered in his ear as he lets his head be tipped back. Knuckles press against his neck, right under his Adam's apple, and when Rin swallows they move along with his throat. 

“Missed me that much?” Rin’s voice gives nothing away. He's been dancing this dance for too long to fall for the easy shit. He's rewarded with teeth by his ear, just grazing, before the heat moves away all together. 

There are a lot of words that could be used to describe Sousuke. Beautiful, dangerous, cute, charming, _smart_. It was an inherent thought to view all dancers as victims of sorts, trapped behind contracts or abusers. But even if that were true at Samezuka, Sousuke wouldn't be one of them. The very first dance he gave Rin left him panting and squirming, and back then he hadn't been allowed the _privileges_ he gets now. 

Being touched is one of them. 

“Today is a very special day, Officer,” Sousuke croons as he straddles Rin’s lap. He's wearing a red tank top and yoga pants of all things, like he's taking a trip to a health foods store. 

“But I'm sure you knew that already.” 

Rin didn't, but he decides to play along for now. 

“Of course, how could I forget?” His hands remain casually at his sides even as Sousuke’s start playing with his hair. This is part of the dance, too. They both have steps they need to follow, a rhythm that flows in and out of sync with each other. One fumbled step will ruin them both. 

Sousuke gives him that alluring smile, the one that caught him off guard all those months ago. It's the right amount of coy with just a spark of promise. You might not get what you wanted, but you sure as hell won't be disappointed. Rin can attest to that. 

“Good. Because I think that a special day deserves a special gift.” 

Rin is _very_ curious now. “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Sousuke slides off his lap and strides over to the door, an exaggeration in his hips that has Rin biting the inside of his cheek. The click of the lock seems to echo in the room. 

“We’re gonna break the rules.”

Hiding his confusion, Rin pats his lap for Sousuke to straddle once again. But the man just stays where he is, eyeing him up like one would a steak. It makes something in Rin run hot. He's used to sultry glances and come hither eyes, but that's when Sousuke was in his lap, or between his legs. He's standing tall now, and, dare he say, in charge. 

“Aren't we already doing that?” Rin was already on some kind of special VIP list. He wasn't sure what rules they could break at this point. 

“Technically we’re bending them.” Sousuke’s voice.. Rin was used to the soft, playful laughter, the breathy moans when they were both a little tipsy and indulging in a slow work day. But _this_. This deep, sultry tone that raises goosebumps on Rin’s arms. It calls to something sleeping inside of him, something that was now wide awake. Those eyes hit him again, and they're both darker and brighter than they were moments before. 

“So far you've done everything you're supposed to do.” Sousuke saunters towards him, measured steps that aren't too fast but don't drag on. His fingers ghost across Rin’s cheek when he disappears behind him. “You don't take pictures, you don't call me names. You only touch when I direct you, and keep your hands still when mine are gone.” 

Music drifts in from an unseen speaker, a deeper bass than what Rin is accustomed to. Sousuke swings back around and lands in his lap, hands on the back of the chair, caging him in. There's excitement in those eyes now, drawing Rin in like a bug zapper does a mosquito. He has a feeling he was somehow always the pray in their little game. He can't say he doesn't like it.

Rin’s little laugh dies in his throat when Sousuke moves in close, closer than he's ever been before. He breathes in when the other breathes out, and his head naturally tilts to the side when those sinful fingers curl into the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“You can touch me now.” The words practically paint his lips. “Whatever little fantasy you have in there, let it come to life.” Sousuke takes Rin’s hand and slides it under his shirt, up his chest, until his hand is resting over his racing heart. 

“And I'll do the same with you.” 

A year ago Rin would have questioned this, checked for hidden cameras or wires, demanded proof that Sousuke wasn't secretly part of an undercover detective agency trying to bust crooked cops. But now, all he feels besides the butterflies in his stomach, is the long awaited brush of lips against his. 

Sousuke kisses like he dances: teasing, but with a sense of satisfaction. His lips are plush and easy to bite, but he sticks to light pecks and evasion until Rin keeps him still with a hand in his hair. It's like a track has been switched in his mind. Eager, rough kisses steal Rin’s breath as they compete to see who can gain control the longest. Skilled hips roll down into his lap, and when that hand holding Sousuke firm goes just a bit slack, the dancer slides off of his lap like a silk tie. 

Only to land on his knees in front of him. 

“You don't know how long I've waited for this.” Quick fingers make work of Rin’s belt, not even bothering to slide it out of the loops. Impatient, Sousuke bites down on Rin’s thigh through his pants. It doesn't hurt, but the intent is clear. Rin grabs Sousuke’s wrists to still him once more, struggling to catch up. 

“I think that, maybe..” He speaks slow, standing from the chair. He tugs Sousuke to his feet only to push him down into the seat he just vacated. “I should put on a show for you?” 

Rin’s nervous. He's never done something like this before, has never tried to be _sexy_ in the way that Sousuke can pull off so effortlessly. All of his partners in the past have wanted him in charge: the dominant cop who pulls all the strings. This 180 that Sousuke has pulled on him leaves him with very little to go on. But the younger man watches him eagerly, biting the corner of his lip as he gives a slight nod. He's probably never been given a show himself, at least one that wasn't part of a joint dancers act. 

“Show me whatcha got. If you've got anything at all.” Sousuke urges, no doubt sensing his hesitation. “We’ve got sexy cop uniforms in all sizes. Maybe this could be your backup career. How long have they kept you off patrol again?” 

“Oh sure. Wait, there's something in my pocket.” Rin slips his hand into his back pocket and gasps as he reproduces his middle finger. “Oh shit, how'd that get in there?”

Sousuke laughs, and the easy back and forth has relaxed Rin enough to where he doesn't feel like it's his first time getting naked in front of someone. Stripping is 70% confidence, and 30% bitchiness. At least that's what Shigino told him on his third? visit to the club. Walk like you're crushing hearts under your heels and move like you _know_ everyone is two pumps away from blowing their load. He could do that. 

Hips. Those are eye catching and enticing, so Rin starts there. With his pants already unbuttoned and his belt loose, it's easy to find the music and sway to it. Sharp eyes follow him as he works his way around the chair, and Rin has to fight back the urge to laugh at himself. He needs to be hot, not silly. 

When Sousuke tries to turn in the chair to look behind him, Rin runs his fingers up the back of his head and forces him to face the door again. 

“Eyes forward,” he commands, taking his hand away as soon as he's certain Sousuke will follow directions. He slides his belt from its loops, then holds it like a necklace in front of Sousuke. He pauses, waiting for a refusal, and when he doesn't get one, he gently pulls the belt against Sousuke's throat, earning him a surprised grunt. He takes it one step further and feeds the tip of the belt through the buckle and pulls, making sure not to pull too tight. 

Rin leans over the back of the chair, his free hand pushing his pants to the ground. “I think I like this side of you. That one that isn't always sassing me.” Sousuke’s chest rises and falls faster than it had a moment ago, but nothing else gives away just how aroused he is. “You're like a big guard dog. Could always use another K9.” 

Maybe the drink is hitting him now, or maybe all that time spent being under Sousuke’s mercy has taught him a few things. Rin makes his way back to stand in front of Sousuke, clingy red briefs showing off his legs. He had dressed nice for tonight, and coupled with his black shirt, well. 

“We’re matching,” he says with a little laugh. He sees the corner of Sousuke’s mouth twitch, but the man keeps his poker face. He seems more amused than aroused, which isn't what Rin wants. Time to take things up a notch. 

Rin straddles Sousuke’s lap, his back facing him, and leans against his chest as he starts to unbutton his shirt. He subtly rolls his hips, little circles that change direction whenever he thinks Sousuke is getting used to it. He stands, letting his shirt fall from his shoulders. He plops back down in Sousuke’s lap, taking up the belt that Sousuke hadn't bothered to remove. Interesting. 

“I think you look cute like this, don't you?” Rin smirks at the look on Sousuke’s face, even though he's certain that his own face is candy red. It took almost all of his concentration to keep his hands from shaking when he unbuttoned his shirt. But Sousuke refuses to look at him, a stubborn half pout on his lips as he eyes the bed on the other side of the room. Rin bets the younger man had the entire evening planned out, he just hadn't anticipated Rin being this bold. Rin doesn't know what had urged him on like this, but apparently tonight was special. 

A little annoyed, and a lot nervous, Rin grips the ‘leash’ and gives a sharp tug, words falling from his lips when those wide, crystal eyes meet his own. 

“ _Speak, puppy._.”

The words come out of nowhere, startling them both in the nanosecond of silence before a deep moan rumbles out of Sousuke’s chest. He surges forward, and it's far from romantic when he shoves his tongue as far into Rin’s mouth as he can get it. There's nothing cute about the way Rin writhes in his lap and starts pulling harshly on the thin red tank top keeping him from that beautiful, tan skin, removing the belt in the process. 

They need more space to move. Like _now_

“Bed,” Rin bites into the side of Sousuke’s neck. He tastes the salt of sweat and can't stop himself from biting everywhere that he can reach. Hard. Teeth marks criss cross over each other, and he's half rising out of Sousuke’s lap to trip his way over to the bed—

**_Smack!_**

Rin’s legs wobble and give up on him, leaving him slumped over on Sousuke’s chest, gasping. While keeping in his surprised shout, he had forgotten to breathe as well, and now he struggles to get rid of the black spots dancing in front of his eyes. 

The impact was dulled through his briefs, but not by much. Sousuke’s hands—big and warm and powerful—push down his briefs as much as he can and gropes Rin’s ass like their positions are truly reversed; an eager customer breaking the rules with a dancer. But instead of demanding he be kicked out, Rin kisses him like he's drowning, and starts pulling on his _stupid shirt!_

“I'm not wearing anything under these pants, ya know,” Sousuke says casually, to which Rin grunts in response. He sits up, face flushed, and properly huffs like a disgruntled wife from the 1950’s. 

“I get that the _mood_ or whatever is meant to be sexy and seductive, but right now? I'm annoyed.” Now that there is some space between them, Rin yanks off Sousuke’s shirt and _finally_ gets his hands on all that tan skin. The cheeky bastard pushes his chest out as Rin feels him up, a cheap tactic that has him squirming in his lap against his will. 

When Sousuke grabs one of Rin’s wrists, no doubt in the mood to tease him more, Rin stands abruptly and almost trips over his discarded pants. “Bed. Now. Don't think I won't jerk off and leave instead.” 

He won't do that. They both know it. But Sousuke keeps his pride intact a little longer and stands, dramatically knocking the chair to the floor. Rin snorts and covers his face with his hands, hiding his stupid grin. What about his life changed so drastically to land him in this situation? On _very_ familiar terms with a stripper that he enjoyed spending time with, even when his clothes were on. 

Large hands grab his wrists and pulls his hands away. Rin suddenly finds himself in a dancer's position; one hand on Sousuke’s shoulder, the other held in a soft but firm grip. Sousuke's other hand holds his hip, his thumb dipping below the waistband of his briefs. The younger man brings their bodies close together, and it's like they're wearing nothing at all. Rin has been straining against the stupid, bright red fabric for a while now, and yoga pants do _nothing_ to hide what Sousuke’s brought to the table. 

“I can change the song,” Sousuke says casually, the bass rumbling underneath their feet. “And we can dance around like we’re forty and talk about getting a boat house. Though you won't have to pretend with your age.”

Rin steps on his foot, and grunts a laugh when the hand on his hip moves to his ass instead. “I'm twenty-nine, you dick. And why a boat house, of all things?” 

“The ocean is romantic, isn't it?”

This time when Rin laughs, it’s unbearably fond. He has to tilt his face up for a kiss, but it's a soft and slow affair, one that melts away his facade and syncs his heartbeat to the man holding him close. They sway now, like high school sweethearts at prom, and Rin finds that if their night was only this, he'd be fine with it. 

That is, until Sousuke turns them abruptly, and the back of Rin’s knees hit the bed. He lands on his back, a surprised, cliche as hell gasp leaving his lips. Sousuke grins, then heads back to the window and produces a bottle of lube, and a box of condoms. He eyes the size like a fucking dork and smirks. 

“I should've arrested you when I first saw you,” Rin sighs. In a move of utter dominance, he lifts his hips and pulls down his briefs. He tosses them somewhere across the room, and doesn't break eye contact with Sousuke all the while. Those eyes that were swimming in mirth only moments before, are now dark with desire. 

“Just so we’re clear on who's in charge.” Rin reaches out and grabs Sousuke’s wrist, tossing their necessary items onto the bed as he sits up on his knees. 

“You have the right to do _exactly_ as I say.” He yanks down those god damn yoga pants and gets his hand around Sousuke’s cock. He's hot and hard and grunts when Rin guides him closer. 

“Anything you say may be used later to tease you mercilessly.” He gets Sousuke fully undressed, then uses his years of training to bodily get him into bed. It's not so much wrestling as confused twisting, but soon Rin is straddling those strong hips, and ignoring the goosebumps on his arms. 

It's a good look for Sousuke; wide eyed surprise is a nice change from his usual confidence. Rin feels pretty proud of himself, stretching his chest over Sousuke’s face as he grabs the lube. 

“You have the right to refrain from typical sex phrases, since I know you're better than that.” 

Rin kisses the tip of Sousuke’s nose, high on adrenaline and arousal and nerves. He's only been on the receiving end of his own fingers a few times when he was basically Sousuke’s age. He wasn't _scared_ , you don't become a cop if fear dictates your decisions. Rin wasn't sure how he felt, honestly. The time he had spent with Sousuke didn't really have a name to it. More like, there was a general aura when he thought about the two of them together. God, he was thinking too much about this. 

“If you cannot produce an orgasm, one will be given to you via switching.”

Sousuke slaps at Rin’s thigh, unable to fight back his laugh. His cheeks are flushed though, so maybe he's a little more into the act than he's letting on. An experiment for another time. Right now, Rin rolls his hips, and bites back a gasp. Sousuke’s cock rubs up against his ass, and it's so tempting to just get off this way. Suddenly, the thought of going through an entire box of condoms isn't so ridiculous after all. 

Sousuke follows his lead, hands gripping tight to his waist. The slower Rin moves, the harsher the younger man’s breathing becomes. 

“How much do you charge?” Sousuke asks on a groan, fighting not to let his head fall back. He's leaking precum against Rin’s ass and they both know it. He hadn't expected this night to turn out this way, but he's certainly not complaining. His officer deserved some fun, preferably and _exclusively_ with him. 

So maybe he was a little possessive. Shut up. 

Rin hums, leaning down to cover eager lips with his own. “More than you could afford, baby.” It's a slow burn, the room and the club and the city fading to monochrome colors as the two of them burst with reds and pinks and yellows. Slow, deep kisses turn to fast, wanton licks and bites, until Sousuke is between Rin’s legs hovering above him. 

Rin combs his fingers through his hair, pausing only when he feels a pillow being wedged under his hips. He laughs softly, cheeks pinking. He feels like a prize and something precious all wrapped into one. 

“Is this okay? Me being on top?” 

For the first time all evening, Sousuke looks like a real person. Not a fantasy or a dream, but a concerned lover. Rin touches his face, almost as if to make sure, and Sousuke leans into his touch. Rin’s chest gets a little tighter. 

“You did say today was special.” He still has no idea why, but pointing that out right now seems like bad timing. “And when you prove to be subpar, maybe I can take a turn with you. Show you how it's done.”

Sousuke doesn't appear to take offense to his words. If anything he sees this as a challenge. He sits back on his thighs as he gets a condom, and Rin, too late, forgets that he wanted to put it on for him. _Next time_ he thinks, relaxing his body as Sousuke grabs the lube. And there would be a next time. He’ll make sure of it. 

The lube was probably room temperature, but Sousuke still warms it up with his fingers. The first touch makes Rin fidget, a long forgotten feeling after all these years. Sousuke waits for him, always waits, watching his body and reacting to the words Rin doesn't have to say. Rin exhales when that first finger presses into him, and he covers his eyes with his arm. 

“Too much?” Sousuke murmurs, knowing the question is unnecessary. Rin just purses his lips, sure that his face is dark pink, if not light red. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Soft, sweet words fall from Sousuke’s lips like snow, melting him from the inside out. By the second finger Rin was experimenting with moving his hips, and by the third he was unabashedly restless. 

“That's good, I'm good. Now.” Rin waves his hand in a lazy circle, his fingers curling into a fist when Sousuke removes his own. He feels _empty_ , but he's been worked over so good that his body feels heavy and slow like syrup. He eyes the dancer as he lubes up his cock, and holds the expression when Sousuke looks back at him. The younger man laughs. 

“What's the matter, Officer? I thought you liked taking things slow?” His words, however cocky they may be, are betrayed but how utterly wanton his eyes look. Rin smiles, let's out a giggle that sounds years younger than he is. He feels younger somehow, better than he has in months. But honestly, he's been building to this. All the times he's spent with Sousuke, the hours or the minutes they've been able to be with each other, have always left him feeling lighter. Just thinking about him pushes back any negativity that threatens him. 

“Yeah,” he sighs, winding his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders. “Nice and slow until I can't even speak. And that's an order, Puppy.”

Sousuke shakes his head, mumbling something that sounds like “shouldn't be hot” as he lines up. There's a moment where they just look at each other, knowing that tonight will mark a change in their relationship. Rin leans up, or maybe Sousuke leans down, but they meet in the middle, lips molding together as Sousuke pushes inside. 

“Mm!”

“You okay?” Sousuke had worked himself inside with one long, slow, thrust, leaving Rin breathless. The older man takes a minute to gather his thoughts. 

“You uh, you definitely got the right size.” 

Sousuke chuckles, and Rin can _feel_ the vibrations within himself. 

“D-don't lau– _ahh!_.” 

It makes him tighten up, which in turn makes Sousuke jolt, and they're locked in a cycle until resisting the urge to move transforms into moving with the current of their bodies. 

Sousuke takes it slow, pulling out almost entirely before filling Rin back up. Those damn good hands, that have never heard of the word delicate, have a firm hold on Rin’s waist. He holds him up, Rin’s back and shoulders the only things really touching the bed. He's showing off, but the change in angle has him hitting that spot inside of Rin that he had long given up on reaching himself. 

“You're really sexy, you know.” Sousuke watches him, a cute, almost surprised smile on his face. Once, just once, he snaps his hips forward, and Rin responds with a shout, his legs squeezing either side of Sousuke’s hips. 

“Bastard!” Rin whines, turning his head to the side so Sousuke can't see how red his face is. The little brat does it again, and again and again until Rin’s clawing at his shoulders and every other insult is interrupted by a shout that was failed to be muffled. 

Short, off rhythm thrusts and a choked gasp are all the signs Rin needs to know that Sousuke is close. His cheeks are pink, his eyes half shut, and he has never looked more twenty-three than he does in this moment. Rin hums, running his fingers through soft hair, moaning even as he smiles. 

“Don't tell me you're close already,” he teases, knowing full well that he is. 

“I'm not,” Sousuke grunts, hips faltering yet again. Rin smiles wider, flashing his teeth. 

“That's so _cute_. First time topping?” 

“No.” He's pouting now, slowing his pace. Rin doesn't want that. 

“Mm.” He tightens his legs and rolls his hips, moans loud and long. His fingers slip from Sousuke’s hair to his neck, back up to his cheek. Rin traces Sousuke’s bottom lip with his thumb, and makes sure their eyes are locked as he licks his own. Sousuke’s tongue mirrors his unconsciously, and the hand still around his neck pulls him down, closer. 

“Do I make you that excited, puppy? Are you just that eager for me?” 

Sousuke can't help himself now, betrayed by his body, spurred on by the officer’s words. “R-Rin!” He's trying so hard, but every time he lifts his hand to jerk Rin off, the man in question works his hips faster, clamps down harder, renders him speechless. 

“Go ahead,” Rin coaxes, voice soft and sweet and oh so condescending. “Just means I get my turn with you that much sooner.” Sousuke drives deep, his entire body trembling, trying to hold on just a little longer. 

“Bet you'll open up real good for me, won't you? Take everything I give you?” 

His reward for that is a high whimper, and Rin kisses him through it. Sousuke moans and grunts against his lips, words no longer forming. Rin lightly scratches his nails down his back, arching up to kiss his ear. 

“You'll be my _good boy_ , won't you baby?” 

With a few last, frantic thrusts, Sousuke stills and hides his face in Rin’s neck. He's gasping, tension slowly leaving his body. Rin strokes his hair and murmurs praises, holds Sousuke until he's heavy and threatening to crush him. Still a little shaky, Sousuke pulls out, and they both moan, mourning the loss. 

Rin sighs, satisfied with his work but still hard. He wasn't kidding when he said he likes taking things slow. He stretches out on the bed and closes his eyes, hearing Sousuke move about the room. He wonders if he can convince him to give him a show now, and see how long it takes before Rin needs to cum. Make a game out of—

“AH!” Rin shouts, surprised, when he's suddenly pulled to the end of the bed. Sousuke sits on his knees before him, eyes clear. 

Sousuke fists Rin’s cock and gets to work, not bothering with style or teasing. It's sloppy and wet and it's fast; he twists his hand as he comes up, and squeezes his balls as he takes him deep. Rin’s hand flies to his hair, caught off guard. 

“ _Haah_ fuck!” Where the hell had this come from?! No warning or even _asking_. Not that Rin would've denied him but fuck! 

“I told you I've been waiting for this,” Sousuke stares up at Rin, lips shiny and wet and pink. He gets the head in his mouth and treats it like candy, tonguing the slit until precum oozes out. Warm, thick fingers stray down below Rin’s balls, and he doesn't have time to think before two of them are back inside of him. 

“I've always wanted to serve you, Officer.” Sousuke sounds out of breath, starstruck, and curls his fingers as he licks up the side of Rin’s shaft. “You look so sexy in that uniform of yours. I can't help but..” He turns shy, giving himself time as he drives Rin mad, sucks on his balls for a time just because he can. 

“I think about you when I'm alone, Sir. When it's dark and I miss you, when I _crave_ you.” He treats Rin like he's a toy and he's showing off for viewers online, like he gets paid to research fantasies and bring them to life. Rin hates that he's two feet from the edge and ready to swan dive off the side. 

“Is that bad, Officer?” Sousuke knows the second he finds Rin’s prostate, because the man digs his heel into Sousuke’s shoulder blade. It goes unchecked. “Is it bad that I pretend my fingers are your cock?”

“You're a fucking bastard, you know that?” It's unfair, like a magic trick. Sousuke’s mouth is always hotter and wetter when he takes him back in, and right now he's twitching and twisting like a puppet on tangled strings. “S-Sousuke..” 

“I'm not a bastard, Officer.”

Lewd.

Rin has never used that word seriously but it's all that comes to mind. Sousuke swallows around him, nose buried in the red hairs that lead to his navel. Rin bucks his hips, an apology on the tip of his tongue when Sousuke gags. But the man _slurps_ as he comes up for air, and uses all the precum and spit as lube as he jerks Rin off with fast, full strokes. Sousuke bites his lip, just as the fingers inside of Rin press down over his sweet spot. 

“I'm your good boy.” 

He's done. He's fucking done and Sousuke knows it. Rin fucks up into his hand with a loud groan, and silently curses this temptress to hell as Sousuke licks it all up. He swallows down a whimper of his own as those merciless fingers rub right below his prostate as he rides out this cosmic shock. Spent, panting, sweaty and flushed red from his face to his chest, Rin sees Sousuke stand before him with the biggest shit eating grin he's ever seen. 

Rin wants to slap away that smug grin, but when Sousuke returns, he pulls him down into a kiss instead. He gets a happy little hum as a response and counts that as a personal victory. 

The music from the speakers is softer now, something—wave probably, and it helps to further relax them. Rin has taken to using Sousuke’s chest as a pillow, and if cuddling and having his hair pet ruins his intimidating, strong cop image, well, no one has to know it but them. It's warm and soft and calm, Sousuke’s aura, as is the natural rumble of his voice under his ear. 

“Happy one year, Rin.” 

Rin snorts, too lethargic to correct him. It's not New Years it's… wait. He didn't say New Year's did he. He said.. 

Shit. 

The second Rin tenses up, Sousuke roars with laughter. He rolls over, letting Rin slid off of him and to the bed as he muffles his voice in the sheets. 

“I fuckin knew you forgot!” 

“I did not! I thought it was the twenty seventh!” Rin’s solution to his shame is to smother Sousuke with his body, and cling onto him as he tries to squirm around and see his face, which is absolutely burning. 

“You're the sentimental idiot here! An anniversary! We’re not even dating!”

But Sousuke just laughs, and the sound loosens Rin’s limbs until he's an embarrassed ball in Sousuke’s lap. Special evening his ass! What a giant, sexy dork. 

Eventually they return to their relaxed state, enjoying the music and the company of their partner, who they may or may not be dating right now. That's a complicated question that doesn't need to be answered right now. 

Besides, there was always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Random mostly crackish scene I wrote dialog for but didn't feel like writing/didn't have time to flesh out. 
> 
>  
> 
> “So, ready for round two?”
> 
> “I should be asking _you_ that, gramps.” 
> 
> “Course I am, it's my turn to top. C’mon now, face down, ass up.” 
> 
> [shuffling & rustling] “There's a joke in there somewhere.” 
> 
> [light smacks to the ass] “Hehe. Bongos.”
> 
> “You are killing my boner right now.” 
> 
> [slightly harder smacks] “I don't believe you.”
> 
> [squirming] “G-get on with it.” 
> 
> “Why? Afraid you'll cum just from this?” 
> 
> [embarrassed silence] 
> 
> “..You can cum just from this, can't you?” 
> 
> [petulant] “No!”
> 
> [mumbling] “But I can get pretty close.”
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: majoringinsarcasm  
> (too tired to add a link sorry!)


End file.
